Unlikely Couple
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A little one-shot involving a not-so-likely couple. After all, who'd expect such a cute uke-ish boy to get together with a violent shinobi girl? Well at least it seems to work for them! EnmaxOC of course


How did they stay together; that was always the first thing most thought when they saw Enma Kozato together with what could be called his friend who was a girl but really had to be known as his simply girlfriend. They weren't a very normal set to say the least and when they were separated, Enma often found himself the center of attention that he really didn't want.

Such as then; a group of boys much bigger than him, much scarier than him, and much more dangerous, in a non-Mafioso way, than him had him surrounded afterschool, chasing him into one of the empty spots of the school grounds, his back against the wall. His abnormal compass-like crimson eyes stared up at his pursuers with confusion, with timid fear, with all the emotions he normally had when he was cornered by bullies. And these were definitely bullies; the other boys approached him, blocking all exits and leaving him with only the knowledge he probably should start praying now.

One of them, their leader most likely if only because he was biggest and meanest looking, spoke, narrowing his eyes at Enma, "Looks like you're trapped, pipsqueak; no one here to save you."

"He's pretty weak," said another with a sneer, "How the hell did he get to be friends with that Gokudera kid and all them? And those crazy other transfer students too."

"Not to mention her," said one and the rest of the gang before him started agreeing; of course they didn't understand why _she_ was so attached to him too.

Enma gulped a bit and the leader moved forward, a twisted cruel smile on his face, "I bet he paid her off or something; he somehow found some way to force them all to pretend to be his friend. I mean, look at him; who'd want to be friends with such a pathetic excuse for a human anyway?"

"Who are you calling pathetic?" The gang looked around for the source of the voice but only for one of their members near the back to get a trash can to the head; they let out a startled yelp and fell, blood squirting from their face. The group took on clumsy fighting stances and Enma watched with a bit of terror as one by one they were taken down by something none of them could trace; it was too fast. Finally only the leader stood and a girl stood before him, her school uniform slightly stained with blood that obviously came from the groaning and unconscious forms at her feet, her amethyst purple eyes staring at him; the boy growled and moved to punch her but she caught his hand, shaking her head, "So mean, trying to hit a girl."

She twisted her grip and the boy fell to his knees, his arm being twisted unnaturally; he screamed, begged for mercy and the girl looked from him to Enma who frowned and nodded. The girl smiled and let go, sparing the bigger boy the pain of a broken arm; he ran off, leaving his injured comrades, and Enma was left alone with the girl.

There was silence for a moment, he stared at her until she skipped over to him and leaned towards the redheaded boy, her hands behind her back, leaning her body towards him with another smile, "Hi Enma-kun, sorry I'm late."

It was a sweet sort of smile, angelic, as if she hadn't just taken down a whole group of older boys; yet Enma wasn't frightened of her. He gave a weak sort of smile and shook his head, "N-no, it's okay. Are you okay, Naruki?"

"Of course I am; these guys can't harm me," she said with a giggle and gave a peck to his cheek, making the boy turn as red as his hair, "I'm a fully-trained shinobi after all, my cute Enma-kun. Now come on; Tsuna-fishie invited us over for dinner tonight and we don't want to keep him waiting do we?"

She held out her hand and he took it, letting her drag him along.

Yes, it was hard to see why the shy little Enma Kozato and the energetic kuniochi Naruki Yorutsuki could stay together but they did; still, even with their unlikeliness, as they walked to their friend's house hand in hand, it was hard to think that they at least weren't a cute and sort of sweet couple, he as her damsel in distress and she as his knight in school girl armor.

* * *

Vene: Another little one-shot-

Nihon: Which is partially Vene avoiding her stories...

Vene: Am not! I was just reading some fanfictions, realized Enma is pure cuteness, and wrote this fanfiction. If you're wondering why I'm using Naruki for him (even though she's already Bel's girl), it's because in a roleplay of mine, it was established that Enma would have a crush on her because she's really very nice to him and I figure they'd make a cute (but unlikely) couple. If you like this, then review and tell me; I'm contemplating making a little series of one-shots and drabbles involving their cute little relationship.


End file.
